The Raven's Rose
by FatalNightmares
Summary: Izaya Orihara's scheme ultimately leads to love, or hate. He has always desired the power of a god, the ability to control 'his humans'. What happens when he discovers a painting so fascinating, it becomes a whole new level of a virtual reality? Garry x Izaya, YAOI, rated M for later chapters. Reviews are essential and appreciated! This is an RP (role play) styled fan fiction.
1. The Meeting

_FatalNightmares_: I am so happy to finally finish editing this chapter. I took forever! We do not own Durarara! or Ib (although we wish we did).

This is a role-play styled fan fiction between _LucritiusEridian_ and I.

He plays Garry, and I play Izaya. We both play the minor characters.

This is a yaoi fan fiction, meaning gay love. If you don't like BL, then why are you reading it? For the rest of you, enjoy!

_AN:_ We are still working on editing the first chapter, while writing the second chapter. Please bear with us and continue reading!

* * *

**THE MEETING**

"What just happened?" Garry stood in front of a beautiful red rose sculpture for a few seconds trying to remember what he was doing. "How long have I been standing here? All I can remember is entering the gallery, looking at a bunch of paintings... something else, and now standing here..." Garry looked around to make sure he was still at the normal gallery.

Suddenly, a little girl walked up to him."What are you looking at?" she asked him. "Hm? Well let's see. It's a rose sculpture I guess... When I look at this sculpture... I feel somehow sorrowful... I wonder why?" Ib looked down in sadness. "Ah, I'm sorry if I said anything to trouble you, Ib... wait who's Ib?"

Ib looked up at him. "I'm Ib." She said curiously.

Garry paused. "What? That's your name? Your name's really Ib?" She nodded. "That's the strangest thing... I mean, I don't know you at all. It just kind of came out." Garry took a moment to think hard about what he was doing and who this girl was. "But... Actually... Have we perhaps met somewhere before?" Garry thought to himself. _What am I doing, I'm asking a little girl if I know her, I could get in trouble for things like this._

"Oh, look at me, asking you such strange things... Never mind what I said... Well bye." Garry went to leave, then felt something soft in his pocket. "Hm? What's this... A handkerchief? When did I get this..."

Ib ran up to him and hastily said "That's mine!" She exclaimed.

Garry looked at it, then her. "Ah... This is yours? Ib, your name's right on it. But why is it in my pocket? Plus, there's blood on it..." Suddenly, Garry remembered being given a handkerchief as a bandage in a strange world of chalk and danger. "I-I was... wounded, on the hand... and... a girl..." Garry remembered everything about Ib in another split second flashback. "A girl gave me her handkerchief..." Every memory came back to Garry. "And that girl was Ib!"

He become extremely happy from remembering everything. "We were together back there, how could I have forgotten?! It was so important! We stuck together through that bizarre gallery, almost died, and Mary too! Ib you remember all this, right?" Ib hastily agreed and hugged him tight. "Thank god! It's hard to believe even now... But it must have happened right? Ib we got back safely! We did it!" He stayed hugging her for a moment, then let go. "Ahaha...There is so much more I want to talk about, but I've got to get going. I have to pick up a package by six." Garry asked her if he could keep the handkerchief, and she handed it over before they departed.

_I actually made it out of the painting alive_, the man thought.

Garry turned his head to leave the gallery, when he confronted a man about his age. He wore a parka with raven, black hair and blood-red eyes.

* * *

Izaya Orihara refused to categorize himself as a human. Naturally, this game interested and entertained him. He desired to study humans. The game involved certain humans who survived inside a _painting_. Yes, a painting. He wouldn't believe it if it weren't for his own, crimson coloured eyes. He saw exactly how his pawns reacted inside of a heinous painting.

This man, Garry, would abandon anything to help Ib, a girl whom he just met. Izaya found that quality in a human rare. From his experience, humans were selfish. All of them were, with no exceptions. It mesmerized Izaya. He expected Ib and Garry to take months, years, possibly _forever_ to return from the painting. He assumed, at least that they would die there... but no.

Izaya looked astonished as he saw two figures emerge from the painting. It took all that he had no to burst out laughing. It would blow his cover, since he hid behind a corner. As the purple haired man departed the scene, Izaya spotted a blue rose on the ground. He made his way towards it, and pressed the rose against his lips. The informant chuckled darkly, and walked his way over to the entrance of the building. _There's no way he's human. I mean, his life depends on this rose._ He ran his fingers along the petals, feeling the soft texture.

Garry stopped. _Who is this guy? He's looking right at me. Does he know me? I don't remember him. He looks a bit creepy like the stuff in that awful painting._ Garry examined him. He had a slim physique, a pretty, yet sinister face, and black clothes with a parka. It was about eighteen degrees out.

Then again, Garry also wore a jacket. _Well, it's not like I can avoid him._ "Um, hello? Do I know you?" He took a closer look at the man's hand. He saw a blue rose. _Where have I seen that? Oh no! I'm not still in the alternate gallery, so why is my rose here? _"That rose, where did you get it?"

Izaya looked up and met the eyes of Garry. The same purple eyes he spent his time trying to decipher. "Oh no, you don't know me!" _But I know you very well, in fact._ He replied with a signature smirk on his face. "I don't know; it appeared out of nowhere. It's beautiful though, isn't it?" He scanned the man's body. Garry wore a green shirt, tan pants, and a jacket that looked ripped along the edges. His light purple hair was wavy, and he had a few pieces on the top that were dark purple.

Izaya longed to reach out and grab a fist full of his skin, to see if he was actually _real_, alive, breathing. He craved knowledge, and at that moment, he felt like he was in a dream. Izaya hated feeling out of control. He _needed_ to know more about this man.

He wasn't interested in Ib. She was a predictable human. Not to mention that she was a shy little girl, so the raven guaranteed she couldn't give him what he wanted. "Do you like blue roses too? Oh how fascinating." He waved it around. "You look confused. Here, you can keep it." He thrust the rose against Garry's chest.

Garry looked stunned, mostly at this man he never met before apparently knew so much about him. He slowly grabbed his rose from the man's hand, while accidentally brushing his hand against the raven's.

_Whoa, his skin is soft. Maybe I should ask him out... Wait, what am I saying? I just met this man, I can't think like this, but I can't stop looking at him. Something about him is just transfixing._ "Uh, thanks. Um, what's your name?" Garry asked, tensed and frightened.

Izaya smirked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm Izaya Orihara, an information broker. Humans fascinate me, especially handsome men." He laughed. _He's real, he's real! I wonder if he can bleed, like in the art gallery. Does his life depend on his rose? Would his rose fall to pieces if he died? Or would he simply die like a normal human? Aah, if only Shinra knew._

Shinra Kishitani, the closest thing Izaya had to a friend, was an illegal doctor who loved dissecting objects. He obsessed over his girlfriend; Celty Sturluson. Believe it or not, she was a headless _dullahan_, (meaning an Irish fairy,) who lost her memories when she lost her head. She aspired to return said memories.

Shinra, however, feared that Celty would hate him if she returned her memories. Personally, Izaya didn't understand his love for a headless creature. She was not human; therefore, she was not attractive. From the corner of his ruby eyes, he saw Ib talking to her Mom. _How sweet. It's as if it never happened. Who would believe a little girl, anyway?_

Garry blushed when Izaya said he was handsome. _Does he like me too? I like him even more now._ "Well my name is Garry, I am an author, but I don't have popular books. So, you get a lot of information. That must be really interesting." Garry looked at his watch for a split second, and then noticed he should probably leave. _Damn it, I got to go! But I really want to keep talking to this guy, I like him a lot. I hope he wants to talk again, and with that job I doubt finding me would be too hard._

"Izaya, it was really nice meeting you and talking, but I just remembered I have to leave soon. Do you think, maybe, we can talk another time? Or you can come with me if you're not doing anything." Garry looked down nervously. _Stop blushing, Garry; you're making a fool of yourself._

Of course, Izaya knew that Garry was an author. He was an information broker, after all. "It's never ceases to amaze me." Izaya beamed. His hobby was to study humans, he didn't think of it as a job. He was paid to observe humans and collect information... Was there a better occupation? He loved watching human lives spiral out of control. He controlled his humans, could predict their every move. Every touch, sound, gesture, Izaya could predict it _all_.

The raven was the closest thing to god in his own opinion. He didn't believe in a heaven or hell, 'much less a virtuous life'. It was hilarious, really. Monsters like Celty and Shizu-chan existed, along with the ability to live inside of a _painting_, yet he didn't believe in an after-life. _Oh, what's this? He wants to 'hang out', as they say._ The informant held down a wicked laugh. _Silly naive innocent Garry, of course I would love to analyze your every move. And, he's even blushing, isn't that fun!_ "I'd adore to come with you. Take care of that rose, now."

Garry was scared, but also pleased and excited. _Why do I like him so much? I only just met him. I mean, I've had lovers before, but I've never felt a need to talk to someone I just met this extensively. I hope he feels the same way. Oh my god, what am I saying? Get a hold of yourself; you're all over the place. You're even blushing!_ He started walking and motioned Izaya to follow.

"I will keep this safe, don't worry, it's too beautiful to damage." Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the rose was emitting a dim glow from the core of the flower. _This has to be my rose, it must be magic; but does this still represent my life?_

The informant followed Garry. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, hopefully somewhere interesting. Izaya had different views on what was interesting. He found that he hated movies, TV shows, really anything fictional. He did like shows like the news, and documentaries, however. It was a waste of time to gather fictional information. "Where are we going, Blue-chan?" Izaya gave a nickname to him, along with everyone else. The poor amethyst-haired man had no idea what Izaya was capable of.

"I have to go pick up a package from the post office, something I ordered online. Been waiting for it for a while, I'm excited to pick it up." Garry had ordered wall scrolls online a few weeks ago. He had a soft spot for Japanese shrines and gardens, especially at night. The rivers in the middle of them were beautiful. Sitting in the middle at night relaxed him and cleared his mind. It put him at complete peace like nothing else.

There was one he consistently visited at the top of a hill in a nicer part of town near his apartment. It had a shrine at the top with a garden, complete with a small river a bit further behind the shrine. Garry went there at night whenever he needed time to think or to just wind down after a long day.

Izaya narrowed his eyes at the man. He seemed awfully casual after such a major event, unless Garry thought surviving inside a lethal painting was a minor event. Izaya laughed quietly, as he followed him to the post office. He knew for a fact that Garry was genuinely a nice creature. He referred to him as a creature, since the raven doubted he was actually human.

Izaya knew there was more to Garry. No one could easily walk out of a _painting_ and talk about a package. Seriously, was Garry in shock? Was he dangerous? After all, he pushed statues out of the way easily. Maybe he was blood-related to Shizu-chan. Izaya clutched his knife in his pocket. "Oh really, do you care to share what's inside this package?"

Garry continued walking and noticed that Izaya became tense, but brushed it off. "A week or two ago, I ordered a few scenic wall scrolls, and they finally arrived last night. It feels like it's been a couple days since I entered the gallery." He looked down at the raven. "I won't talk about that though; I'll wait until I go to the shrine."

Garry paused for a moment. "Oh sorry, was I thinking out loud? I do that from time to time, usually when I'm frantic. You should tell me a bit more about yourself, Izaya, you seem really interesting. Plus, it's a long walk to the post office." _I really need to stop thinking out loud like that... What if he thinks I am weird?_

Izaya giggled loudly and obnoxiously at the mention of Garry ordering wall scrolls. _That's exactly what the man needs; more paintings! _"An inside joke about wall scrolls," he waved his hand around, "you wouldn't understand." His lips curled into a Cheshire smirk.

It was so entertaining to mess with him! Garry was definitely in shock. He even said that he thought out loud when he felt frantic. "You visit a shrine? That's interesting." Izaya looked at Garry when he said he wanted to learn more about him. "You'd have to pay for that information." Izaya winked. He would inquire more information about Garry later, when the man could actually think.

"O-Oh, right with you being an info broker, you must have a lot of stuff you can't say to just anyone... And yes, there is a shrine near my apartment that I visit every so often, usually at the end of a day. I go up there whenever I feel like it, which is about twice or three times a week. You should see it sometime, it's really nice." Garry and Izaya had been walking for about two blocks; they were getting closer to the post office. He always had liked Ikebukuro.

Izaya nodded happily as he skipped beside Garry. The informant loved to gather even the pettiest information, such as Garry's hobbies. As he gathered information, he remembered every single detail. He memorized, lived for information. "That's nice, Blue-chan." He held a creepy smile on his face. In spite of Izaya's money, how nice his loft was, he only cared about his humans. Anything could be replaced, (aside from his motherboard where all his files resided,) as long as interesting humans existed. Instead of normal emotions humans displayed, Izaya was different.

The raven loved to piss people off, to see their true colours. It didn't affect him at all, he considered humans 'his' since he could 'control' them. Except this one, who was a blonde monster with half of a brain (not literally, of course). Shizuo Heiwajima was indestructible, which was what enraged Izaya the most.

He hated him; he hated people he couldn't control... Therefore, Shizu-chan was not human. He could not consider himself human, either. Not because he had his own strange abilities, but due to the fact he stood on a different intellectual/observant level. He decided he would keep Garry around until he knew he was human, and everything about him.

"IIIIZZZAAYYAAA-KKUUUNNNN!"

_Ah, speaking of the Neanderthal._ The raven pushed Garry onto the ground, which was luckily grass, and Izaya landed on top of him. He watched as a vending machine glided over their heads, and laughed cheekily. As soon as he saw it hit a building, Izaya quickly stood up and pulled Garry along. "We should run now, ne?" He bolted towards the post office, still holding onto Garry's arm. He tested if the poor man could keep up with his agility.

* * *

_FatalNightmares_: Ooh, cliff hanger! Tell us what you all think. We adore reviews, it keeps us going!

_LucritiusEridian_: I really hope everyone likes it. I'm happy that we made the first fan fiction for Garry and Izaya. Hopefully it becomes famous!


	2. Pawn

_FatalNightmares: _Once again, this chapter took forever to edit. We do not own Durarara! or Ib. Please review! Every review is appreciated, and thank you to the anons who reviewed! You deserve love too. Enjoy reading, our lovely followers.

_LucritiusEridian: _I love being Garry, he's like an alternate version of me where I get to indulge in all the things I have strong affinities for that I don't have a chance to explore myself.

* * *

**PAWN**

Not only only was Garry suddenly pushed to the ground, he had this hot informant he just met land on top of him. A vending machine came soaring over both of their heads, only to be followed by the enraged cry of Izaya's name from a more than pissed of blonde haired brute. Garry tried to keep up but he just wasn't ready for the agility. He had the ability to run fast. After all he had a slim, tall body, but the surprise caught him off guard and he wasn't ready. Although, he was given a bit of incentive to run with all the vending machines, dumpsters and things that shouldn't be able to be picked up... get thrown around town at bullet speed.

Izaya noticed he dragged Garry behind him, so he got an idea. "Blue-chan, you're too slow, Shizu-chan will catch up to you at this rate! Here, climb up and hold tight!" Izaya forced Garry on to his back and used all his strength, combined with his nimble abilities to gave Garry a piggy back ride. He included parkour to lose Shizuo and efficiently made it to the post office. _Well, at least I know he's not related to Shizuo somehow._

They caught their breath while ducking below windows. The two clerks at the post office had quite the confused look on their faces. Garry quickly explained to them the situation and why they shouldn't worry. That was when he realized they were in front of the post office.

"Oh hey! This is the post office… I'm here to pick up my package. Name is Garry Monteau. I should have some wall scrolls in for me?"

The clerk handed Garry his wall scrolls, and got him to sign a sheet of paper. Then Garry wished them a good day.

Izaya was in-shock at Garry's composure. He lived through a deathly painting, only to be greeted with a vending machines and an enraged brute. He held onto Garry's arm before he walked outside.

"I suggest you wait for a few minutes, unless you want to die." Izaya laughed. If it were anyone else, Izaya would not care if they decided it was a brilliant idea to walk outside. He still had business with Garry; he couldn't have him dying.

"I'm missing all the fun because of you," Izaya sang, "feel special!" The clerks looked over to them, aghast expressions on their faces. It was truly entertaining to mess with humans, especially since everyone knew who he was.

The infamous informant leaned in closer to Garry's ear. "They are afraid of me. You'll find that common. To be honest, I'm surprised you haven't heard of me before." His lips ghosted over his neck, his hot breath blew against it before he pulled away. "You look so embarrassed, Blue-chan! That's so cute."

Garry was bright red. Izaya wasn't being fair, being all sexy like and almost kissing his neck even though they just met. He stumbled back from a combination of shock, embarrassment and arousal. It was a weird, yet spectacular combination. Garry leaned up against a wall. "Wow, your friend out there sure is angry… not to mention strong! Don't vending machines weigh over 2000 pounds or something? It's kind of scary, how long will we have to wait?"

Garry used what time he had to contemplate what to do with Izaya. He didn't know whether to stay out with him or him walk him home, get his number and then go home himself. He thought the latter would be a better idea.

"My friend?" Izaya looked at Garry, laughing hysterically. He hadn't met people who threw vending machines and swore to kill their friends. Then again, Shizuo convinced the raven that he was not human. "Strong is an understatement, he is a monster. He's been hit by a truck before, suffered several gun, and stab wounds. The man is indestructible."

He glanced at Garry from the side of his eyes. "You live here, yet you haven't heard of Shizuo or myself." He looked out of the window. "If you want, we can escape underground... which would mean heading to Shinjuku, where my loft is."

Garry stopped for a moment. "Underground? Like through a subway tunnel?" Izaya proved to be a big mystery bag, while Garry pulled out one strange and exciting thing after another. _Not only does Izaya have a hulk of a man chasing after him, who uses vending machines as ammunition, he's also really popular, not often civilized, and feared by the general public! Not to mention hot, sexy, flirtatious to no end, and… playful?_ Garry could tell Izaya was no ordinary human being, and that getting to know him, or perhaps romantically involved with him would be an uncanny experience.

"What else would be underground?" Izaya smirked at him. He only invited clients over to his loft, never interesting humans. Or anyone who was as... innocent as Garry. "Do you have a problem with subways? Maybe that's why you live under a rock." He teased.

The informant decided that he would tag Garry along. He wouldn't let Garry slip away from his hold, his eyes. He spent so much time and effort watching Garry live through hell, why would he let him go so easily? Izaya's smirk grew as he grabbed Garry. He lifted him on his back and ran towards the subway.

"Awaaah!" Garry closed his eyes and held on tightly to Izaya as he sprinted toward the subway. Ever since he escaped from the gallery, Garry was terrified of the underground, more than he should have been.

As soon as they arrived at the subway, Garry closed his eyes tight and held on Izaya as hard as he could. He didn't want to see the dark tunnels of underground where anything could reside. He found himself tightly clenching onto his rose as well. He had to treasure and protect his rose at all costs in the gallery. It was his form of life. When they made it to Shinjuku, Garry flopped off of Izaya and laid on some nearby grass.

Izaya received a bunch of confused looks as he carried another man on and off the subway. So, Garry feared tunnels or dark places. He placed Garry on his lap as he sat down on the subway and held the man protectively. He didn't want Garry to run away from flashbacks of the demonic gallery. Maybe he was in a state of shock? It would explain his odd behaviour, in which case, he _was_ human. There were so many questions. Izaya stared down at Garry on the grass. "Are you dead?" The raven leaned down and pet Garry's hair softly. He grasped his neck in his hand suddenly, feeling his pulse. "You're alive! Now you have to take a shower."

Garry blushed deeply and jolted into a sitting position. When Izaya ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed hold of his neck: it turned him on, but he was still in public and they had just met. Of course it was wrong to just lay there and let the strange informant do as he pleased.

Bright red, Garry managed to say: "U-ummmm I am okay. I'm not dead. I just don't like being underground. It has something to do with that god forsaken gallery. A-anyway, I'm fine thanks." Garry loved the feeling of Izaya's touch on his hair and neck. He already found him hot, this was too much to handle. "Okay, so where do you live then?"

Izaya helped Garry stand up. "I live a few blocks away in a loft. It's on one of the highest floors, with windows surrounding it." The raven lead the way to his loft. It was huge; that was the first reason he wanted to buy it. Black marble counters, sheets, electronics, couches, chairs, black everywhere. It was his favourite colour, along with red.

Izaya opened the metal door to reveal a large foyer. His house was open with barely any doors. _Good, Namie is not here. I can't stand that vile woman._ "Welcome to my loft! Can I get you a drink?" He asked as he opened the fridge. There were no drinks. In fact, there was nothing. The informant usually ordered take-out. "Of... water?"

_Oh wow he has a loft just like me, though his is way bigger than mine. Really nice though, with all this black. _"Huh? Oh you don't have anything? Well yes water is fine. I could use some after all the running." Garry took his drink and sat down in the most comfortable piece of furniture. He set his drink of the table near it.

The author let out a huge sigh and made himself comfortable, closing his eyes. _This all moved so fast, I was just at the gallery today. I only left Ib and the painting earlier today. If time was even an object in that horrifying world... _Garry needed to clear something up. "So uhh, you know that guy who was kind of sort of trying to kill us, may I inquire who the hell that was?" Garry said, hearing the faint echo of his words.

"Don't worry, he was only trying to kill me. He doesn't like me in Ikebukuro, apparently he can sniff me out. He's like a dog... Anyways, his name is Shizuo Heiwajima. He's hated me ever since high school, we've had a _few_ fights." That was an understatement, though Garry didn't need to know that.

In fact, he didn't need to know anything. Izaya was a master at lying, as sly as the Cheshire Cat. He knew how to get what he wanted, when he wanted. "So, aside from writing and art galleries, what else do you do in your spare time?" He hummed. The raven walked up behind the couch, fingering the knife in his pocket.

"Well, I like going to art galleries, as you may have guessed. I have a pretty big appreciation for the fine arts, especially considering I am an art student. Oh yeah, I should probably mention, I'm an art student in a nearby college. I go every weekday, weekends are my days to relax and do what I want. I mostly write. I've written three books that have been published, just by a small company. I like writing, it is peaceful and I like to turn my thoughts into stories. Not as relaxing as going to my shrine, but like it."

Garry had a passion for writing. When one of his friends from college gave him the idea he should actually publish his stories and make money off them, Garry thought it was a pretty sweet idea. He made a stable income off his book sales.

_He still likes art after all he has been through? This man has a strong passion._ "So doesn't this interfere with being a college student? And your writing?" Garry gave him a confused look, he proceeded to explain. "I mean, being here... Or maybe you can use more rest. Speaking of which, do you want to stay the night? It's a long way back to Ikebukuro." He offered. "Plus it's getting cold outside, and you have a torn jacket." Izaya ran his fingers along the edges. He couldn't imagine wearing a ripped jacket; it would bug him to no end.

Garry became really tense. _I shouldn't stay over, I just met him! He could be dangerous! Judging from what I went through today, he probably really is dangerous! I can't stay here overnight. I don't want to lose contact with him though. _Garry stood up and held his coat.

"I-It's supposed to look that way. U-um… look, you're a nice guy, but I don't think I should stay over night. I mean, we just met today." Garry walked up to him nervously. "But do you think we can see each other another time? What are you doing tomorrow? Maybe we could, I don't know, get together again?"

Izaya smirked widely, like the Cheshire Cat. _What, is he afraid of? Me? Oh, oh, this is so much fun! But he's not afraid of moving back to Ikebukuro, where a man almost killed him? Oh well, it's better this way. He'll miss me, and he'll want more and more until finally... he breaks._

"Aww Blue-chan, that is so cute! Look at you, you're already blushing." He helped Garry into his coat from behind him. "Of course we can see each other tomorrow. I have nothing better to do."

_Yes, I'm able to see him! I think he likes me, but I'm thinking too far ahead._ "It's not that far, I can manage. Besides, I can stop at my shrine garden on the way. I-I am thankful for the invitation though, I appreciate it. I can just catch a bus or something, don't worry I'll be fine."

Garry headed towards the door. He exited, carrying his scrolls which he surprisingly hadn't lost. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Wait, is there any way I can contact you?"

Izaya walked towards his desk and gave the amethyst eyed man his business card. "All my contact information is there. Call anytime, I barely sleep. Bye-bye now." The informant cupped his own cheek in his hand, gazing at his pawn fondly. Garry was a pawn, he was no more. He was just another one of Izaya's loyal subjects, that was how he was supposed to behave. It excited the raven every time someone gave him a form of mystery. In this case, he strove to know whether or not Garry was human. Either way, he had huge plans for his future.

* * *

_AN_: We will try to update as soon as possible.

The new chapter should be up during Christmas break, when I am getting my new kitty. I am so excited!

We won't update until we get at least **five more reviews**. Sorry guys, we need to know if we should continue! :)


End file.
